


明日何其多

by fayekohara



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Actor! Gigi, Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Fluff and Angst, Goalkeeper! Iker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayekohara/pseuds/fayekohara
Summary: Let us regret it tomorrow.





	1. Chapter 1

他又一次见到了那个男孩。上一次见他，是在皇马服装赞助商举办的酒会上，Gigi代言了那个奢侈品品牌的男士香水线，自然被请过去站台。其时他正拿一杯香槟和一个短暂合作过的女演员寒暄，对话里的趣味随时间推移消磨殆尽，他考虑如何脱身之际，有人在身后拿口音浓重的英语叫他。

“布冯先生，我十四岁的时候就喜欢你的片子了。”

Gigi脸还未转过来，心中已在叹气，又是一个影迷，又是一个喜欢的是自己的片子的陌生人。然而他转过头来，又蓦然领悟到，这是上帝看在他今天努力工作应酬到嘴都酸了，才赏赐给他的奖品。他不急着回话，不动声色打量对方一番。年轻男孩显然是被人打扮过的，黑西装、白衬衫、红领带，整整齐齐漂漂亮亮，像个炫耀给他看的却不会属于他的礼物。然而在这软尺度量出的工整之上，他没有打理过的卷发高高堆在额头上，每条曲线都是风的弧度。至于那双眼睛，文字到这里开始溃败，Gigi看了又看，最终下了结论：无法向没见过这双眼的人提起，这双眼是无法被拍成电影的意识流小说。男孩被他盯着看了半晌也不怵，也是，一本写得这样好的小说，没有害怕被人阅读的道理。Gigi把喝到一半的香槟放下，问：“十四岁？你今年多大了？”

“我二十三岁了 ，先生。”

他挑了挑眉，笑道：“我还以为你去年才第一次看我的片子。”

男孩先是一愣，很快参透了他话里的奥秘，咬着嘴唇挠了挠后脑勺，没察觉这个举动使他越发像十四五岁。Gigi没有要他难堪的意思，方道：“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

对方这才把手从脑袋上放下来，向他伸过来，说：“我叫Iker。”

“Iker，”他把男孩的名字含在嘴里尝了尝，“我记住了。”

他骗了他。Iker Casillas，皇马年轻的门将，这个名字他熟稔多时，那天终于有了机会光明正大地念出来。Gigi希望他不要责怪自己的装腔作势，装腔作势是他在社交场所锻炼出的自卫本能。那一次见面他本就可以约他出去吃顿饭，别有用心得显而易见，反正出道这些年他在这方面的名声很差，但凡这个小影迷稍微关注点花边新闻就会了然于胸，Gigi没有什么可损失的。可是那天宴会厅的灯光把男孩的眼珠子映得水光潋滟，Gigi的轻佻本是扬尘，此刻吸了水，倒不得不踏实一点。踏实意味着没有捷径可走，兜兜转转又是三个月，这一次，Gigi被叫去拍一组杂志照片，和几个女模特，以及皇马那个年轻的门将一起。于是他又见到了他。原定的时间过去五分钟，西班牙男孩才风风火火地赶来，一边为迟到而道歉，一边解释说训练拖得久了一点。他仍穿着训练时的运动服，短裤短袖外面套一件深蓝色的运动外套，外套有点太大了，换做别人穿是小孩偷穿大人衣服，他穿就是外套里无时无刻不灌满长风。Gigi又把眼光移回对方脸上，才发现男孩也在看着自己，走过来，抿起嘴笑着喊他“布冯先生”。

“拜托，叫我Gigi就好。”

杂志拍摄往往紧张匆忙，年轻的西班牙门将又没有这方面经验，Gigi结束他的个人拍摄部分的时候，Iker还在摄影棚里被工作人员指挥摆弄。化妆师造型师摄影师和搭档的女模特齐齐围着他，他倒还能忙里偷闲捉住Gigi远远投过去的眼神，咬着下嘴唇冲他一笑。休息的间隙里他撞见男孩盘腿坐在化妆间沙发上捧一杯巧克力色饮料，嘴唇上沾一圈巧克力色的胡子。他抽出一张纸巾走过去按在他嘴唇上，在男孩疑惑的目光下解释道：“把妆弄花了，化妆师会骂的。”

Iker闻言叹一口气，他说这一次的拍摄本不会是他来，本来是队长要来的，然而队里开会实在是排不开日程，他又是队里最小的，自然被拱出来接这苦差事。他的语气说不清是抱怨还是撒娇，总之是当惯了被保护得很好的老幺而保有的珍贵的娇媚，是姐弟三人里最小的Gigi一早失去的那种娇媚。他在Iker身边坐下，托着下巴说这里有我，总不算太亏吧。小门将没有来得及回答，工作人员已经在门口催请了。接下来是多人一起拍摄，布景中央放一根钢制横梁，芭蕾舞演员拿来压腿的那种，Gigi靠着它搂一位模特，Iker坐在梁上，两条腿荡下来，人一动踝骨就挨在Gigi的胯骨上，一下又一下，像敲门。

一下又一下，拍摄结束后Gigi在化妆间里收拾好包准备离开，有人过来敲他的门。走过去打开，西班牙门将已经换回他的运动服，见了他，从斜跨的邮差包里翻出一个信封递到他手里。

“上一次见你的时候人太多了，也没有问你喜不喜欢足球……两周后是国家德比，能邀你来看吗？”

Gigi打开手上的信封，禁不住噗嗤一笑：“一张票？如果我想带我的未婚妻一起去呢？”

Iker飞快地瞥了一眼对方手上的订婚戒指，问：“你需要多一张票吗？”

Gigi被反问了个措手不及，连忙笑了两声，摇头道：“她对足球不感兴趣。”

“真可惜。”男孩旋即抿着嘴笑了，神色没有一点可惜的意思。

Gigi把信封贴在心口，另一只手握着对方的大臂，郑重道：“谢谢你的票，Iker。可我不能保证一定会去，我得回去看看日程。”

他又一次对Iker说谎了，从看到信封里那唯一的一张VIP球票时他就知道，他不畏艰险排除万难也要去。好在男孩也不甚在意，一仰头满是风发意气，回答：“没关系，我等你。”


	2. Chapter 2

他见过Iker举起欧冠奖杯的样子，那时候他二十岁，翻飞纸花里一笑露出兔牙与虎牙，温驯与凶猛在这张年轻的脸上不仅达成和解，更如恋人般紧紧相拥。被万众瞩目过的人，就如同初尝了禁果的处子，变好变坏姑且不论，一夜之后，连一根头发丝儿都不会再是原本的模样。然而Iker是个例外，他雪白的皮肤是他整个人的一个忠实写照，连阳光也撼动不了那份白，区区荣辱，拿这个处子束手无策。

就像，他此刻冷静地扑出又一个单刀，似乎遥遥领先的比分、主场震天的呐喊与点滴倒数的分秒统统与他毫无关系。整颗地球被他接入怀中，再被抛成一颗星。天蓦然黑下去，赶在万家灯火点亮之前，唯独他燃烧着。Gigi不舍地眨眨酸胀的眼睛，终场哨响了吗，他在眼睛上用了太多的力气，耳朵好像都渐渐失灵。落场时他走出贵宾席，跟工作人员讲他想见见Iker Casillas。工作人员露出那种一直在等他来的神色，把他请进球员通道，然后他看到他站在走廊尽头与工作人员讲话，衣服都还没有换。Gigi受了很大的震动，好像一个主攻艺术史的学生第一次亲眼见到君士坦丁凯旋门。然后Iker看到他，向他跑过来。

“Gigi！你来了，我还在想你会不会找不到我。”他说着拥抱了他，把汗津津的脑袋蹭在Gigi的大衣上，然后才意识到自己刚从球场上下来，连忙放开对方，道：“啊，我身上好脏，你可不可以等我一下？我去洗个澡很快就来。”

Gigi想，现在你就算要去造个轮船再出来，我也会等的吧。可是他说：“好，你去吧。”

Iker也没有真的造轮船，他很快又找到Gigi的时候已经换上灰色粗针毛衣和牛仔裤，似乎格外怕冷，脖子上还系一条围巾。Gigi很快意识到这是对方头一回在他面前穿自己的衣服，没有被谁打扮过也不再是皇家马德里的门将。他当然也明白，换了一套行头的西班牙门将本身并没有改变，Iker换下了球衣其实解放的是他。迟到了近四个月，他终于邀Iker一起吃晚餐，对方也欣然同意，Gigi这才想起来：“可是你不去跟队友一起庆祝吗？”Iker下意识望向身后的更衣室，回答：“我跟他们打过招呼了。今晚我的时间是我自己的。”

临时起意的晚餐，去高档餐厅已经晚了，小门将缩在毛衣里说好想吃垃圾食品，等马铃薯煎蛋和巧克力奶昔上桌的时候才想起来对着Gigi双手合十：“拜托拜托，你可千万不要告诉别人我在吃这些！”Gigi笑道：“你也不要告诉别人我来陪你吃这些，报纸可有得写了。”

“是啦，你才是得过金棕榈的大明星。”Iker叼着吸管含糊不清地损他。

“你知道我得过金棕榈？”他出道十年了，本该习惯当个公众人物，可是别人表现出对他的了解时，他还是会像处女作上映后第一次在米兰街头被人索要签名时一样，不知道该欣喜还是该拔腿就跑。好在Iker光顾着摄入来之不易的垃圾食品，没有意识到他心理上的动荡，喝了一大口奶昔，叹了口气说：“你觉得我说我十四岁就喜欢你的片子，是在骗你对不对？你的电影我每一部都看过。”

Gigi不知道该怎么告诉他，你被提拔到一线队，随队又夺得欧冠的样子，我也见过。这种感觉很奇妙，像《罗密欧与朱丽叶》电影里两个主角隔着水族箱互相凝望了许久，才终于越过水，面对面。这样算来，Iker十四岁的时候他们就算见过面了。十四岁，朱丽叶是十四岁，洛丽塔也是十四岁，命运巧妙的隐喻。

“十四岁？那时候我十七岁，你看的是我的处女作。可是，Iker，”他顿了顿，忍住笑意，“那部片子的分级是十八岁以上才能观看。”

男孩的耳朵尖儿果然肉眼可见地红了，他解释道：“我在我邻居家看的，他偷偷租来的碟子，”说着他飞快地瞥了Gigi一眼，眼神又添上几分狡黠，“我可不信你等到十八岁才第一次看成人片。”

“可是你那时候那么小，看得懂吗？”

Iker笑了，摇摇头道：“其实我都快忘了那部讲什么，可是里面有一段我记得很清楚。你在里面杀了人，衣服上还带着血，然后你偷偷跑回汽车旅馆里，收音机里放着意大利语歌曲，你就跟着它跳舞。我连你穿的衬衣是鹅黄色的都记得。”

Gigi哑然。他以为自己的十七岁并不那么重要，那部电影本身评价也平平，为他换来一个不尴不尬的最佳新人奖提名以外再无其他建树，然而经Iker一转述，那出戏竟蓬荜生辉起来，连带着他寄存在Iker那里的十七岁一起都闪闪发光。Iker见他不讲话了，在桌底拿脚尖点了点他的小腿，问：“你在想什么？”

他轻轻叹气，苦恼得十分戏剧性——早在他演第一部电影的时候他就发现了，表演艺术的戏剧性是他真实心思的绝佳掩护。“我在想，吃完饭以后我是该直接送你回家，还是该邀请你去我那里坐坐，我在想如果邀请你会不会吓跑你，而我又会不会后悔一辈子。”

西班牙门将倒是认真思考起他的问题，最后看着他的眼睛诚恳地回答：“你是客人，怎么有你送我回家的道理？该我送你回去才是。”

于是他们果然在马德里寒冷的春夜里走回伯纳乌的停车场拿Iker的车，Gigi的酒店在城的那头，这给了他足够的时间去做决定。车停在酒店门口的时候，他转过头问Iker：“你要不要上来坐坐？不过我会在房间里吸烟，希望你不会介意。”

Iker问：“你不怕吓跑我了？”

“要是吓跑你了，我晚上哭着入睡就是，没什么大不了的。”他半是认真半是玩笑地回答，认真的那部分他自己相信，玩笑的那部分是其他人的理解。可是原来Iker不是其他人，他摇摇头，像小孩子相信小熊玩偶会着凉而给它盖上被子那样的认真：“可是Gigi，我不希望你哭。而且，我也不讨厌烟味。”

既然如此，他一进门就先点起一根烟，叼着滤嘴去水吧拿出两个酒杯，倒上红酒端给他的客人。“还没来得及祝贺你国家德比大获全胜，”他对着Iker举起酒杯，“干杯。”

Iker的脸上却浮现出明显懊恼的神色，说：“可是还是被进了两个，本来应该零封的。”这句话换了别人讲就有炫耀的嫌疑而惹人生厌，可是Iker像现代主义建筑流派所提倡的诚实的建筑物一样，玻璃是玻璃，水泥是水泥，一目了然得让人没有办法怀疑。Gigi看他明显塌下去的肩膀，连忙安慰道：“球迷总给守门员很大压力，你就别再给自己增加压力了。我知道零封有多难。”

小门将这次倒是被他逗得咬着杯子边缘笑起来，道：“你说的好像你当过守门员一样。”

“你怎么知道我没有？”Gigi抿一口酒，不紧不慢地反问。

“你当过？”小门将果然瞪大了眼睛望向他。

“帕尔马青年队，我在跑去演电影之前，在那里踢了很长一段时间。那时候我也是门将。”

换做别人会问，后来呢，然而忧虑之情已经先一步爬上Iker年轻的脸，他连声音都低下去，仿佛怕会吵醒Gigi的旧伤痕：“发生什么事了吗？”

他犹豫了那么半秒钟要不要讲给他听，今夜请对方光临自己的住所已经算是越界，倘若再深入剖析自己，只怕会像个情感上的暴露狂。但，他转念一想，他十七岁而他十四岁的时候他们就认识了，不是吗？Gigi开口回溯他的少年时光，天才的开头千篇一律，就连后来伤退、被诊断无法再参与职业比赛，个中酸楚其实都很乏味。他讲得很慢，小心翼翼剪掉少年矫情的辗转反侧，剪掉哭湿的枕巾和沾血的球袜，用最不易引人反感的白描手法把一出文艺戏转译成纪录片播给Iker. 他的英语词汇量到了这个时候开始告急，磕磕巴巴不说，还时不时夹杂意大利语单词，但是Iker看起来全都听进去了。故事讲完，年轻的门将陷入沉默，他对着窗外眼睛眨了又眨，再开口时声音湿漉漉：“如果你还能继续踢职业就好了，我们说不定可以早一点见面。”

“现在很晚吗？”他觉得自己在明知故问，因为Iker虽然嘴上不答，脸上已经露出错过末班车的神色，于是他又转而安慰对方更安慰自己：“可是如果我继续踢下去，你就看不到我穿着带血的衬衫跳舞了，对不对？”

男孩噗嗤一声笑了，抬起头看他，先看他的眼睛，再看他的嘴唇，然后眼神就黏在那里摘不掉了，直到，嘴唇替换掉了眼睛。这接吻的角度有点奇怪，Iker显然没有策划过，拿双唇轻轻吮了吮Gigi的下唇，便不知该进还是退。如果Gigi的手可以移动得更快一点，就可以按到Iker的腰上把他拉近，就可以加深这个亲吻，可是这段关系刚刚开始他就发现，他们总是迟到。从Gigi的嘴唇上撤离只需要后退半步，就像刚才Iker也是这样踏出这半步。他榛子色的大眼睛里盛满讶异，道歉的话语几乎是从唇间跌出来的：“抱歉、我……我不是有意……”他咽了口口水，眼睛飞快地瞥了一眼门口，“我该走了。”说完他轻易地从Gigi和落地窗之间挤出去，把空了的红酒杯顺手往矮桌上一放。

“我以为，”Gigi站在他身后开口了，没想到自己的声音听起来这么难过，“我以为你会有一点点认真。”

忙着要走的人突然停下脚步，扭头望过来，轻声回答：“我是认真的。”

“那就不要走。”


	3. Chapter 3

他一步步靠近，每迈出一步都担心Iker会转身逃离，可是每迈出一步之后Iker都还是站在原地。然后他站在他面前，低下头无限接近，又被两人之间的空气烫得往后一缩，再一次试探，这次用鼻尖蹭蹭男孩冰凉的脸颊，于是男孩终于闭上眼睛，蜷曲的睫毛盛开成任君采撷的模样。他一边吻着他，一边踉踉跄跄踱向床边，一路经过不苟言笑的大理石墙和温文尔雅的木质书架，经过善解人意的羊毛地毯和表里如一的玻璃茶几。他昨晚住过的这间屋子原本不过是三百二十三间酒店房间里的任一一间，此时在Iker点石成金的手下一寸寸鲜活起来，有灵亦有情；就像他琥珀里封存的十七岁，骗过时间逃过年岁，在Iker高热的手心里融化掉、活过来。

Iker那高热的手心贴着他的双手，他希望他有摸到自己今天并没有戴那枚订婚戒指。跌进床里的时候西班牙男孩奋力抽开身，嗓子被野火燎哑了大半，他捧着Gigi的脸说我们在做很错很错的事情。Gigi本来有一千句巧言令色可以搪塞过去，却又被对方抬起头狠狠咬住他嘴唇的吻堵了回去。年轻的门将用他的小尖牙磨蹭意大利男人的嘴唇内侧，微微张开双唇邀请对方造访。

这床原来这样软，他昨夜睡的时候没有注意，此时他甫一用力，两人便毫无止境地陷进去，一路不知是堕落还是升华，是跌进渊中渊还是飞去天外天。但如果天堂确实存在，那大概就是身下人温暖的身躯与湿润的口腔。他的手一路探索发掘，天堂的定义便随之明朗——是细腻的腰腹、是锋利的胯骨，是玲珑的乳头。Iker变了调的呼声突然拔高，也许是因为Gigi突然捏了他的乳尖儿，也许是因为Gigi突然咬了他的喉结，抑或兼有之，无论如何是鼓励了Gigi。他一边吮吸着Iker的侧颈，右手一边滑进对方的双腿之间，身下人已经硬得不像话，经他一碰，腰是软的声音也是软的。Iker已顺从地为他敞开双腿，念着他名字的语气像幼蝶的翅膀——初生的、柔软的、脆弱的、扑闪的。他能感觉到小门将的手伸向了自己的皮带扣，在这当下，在一发不可收拾之前，他想学每一个情欲至盛时刻还能保持风度的绅士那样问一句’你确定要吗’，然而即使从抚摸着他胯下的手到热情缠上来的唇无一不向他保证Iker绝对绝对不会拒绝，Gigi也还是害怕那千万分之一的风险，原来做绅士需要极致的勇气与自信，而他太想得到他了，膨胀的欲望挤压了他的自信。下一秒Iker的邀约这样及时，让Gigi几乎疑心他是察觉到了自己的犹豫才如此回应，西班牙男孩儿那双价值连城的手抓住Gigi的衣领，一粒一粒解开他的衬衣扣子，那样热切，仿佛从前值得载入史册的扑救和击球都无关紧要，仿佛这双手生下来就只为在这一刻派上用场。Iker做到这份上，Gigi实在没有理由让他也让自己再苦等下去。他利落地掀掉男孩儿的T恤，把鼻尖埋进裸露的肩窝，像潜水之前深吸一口气那样吸了满怀的沐浴露和绿茵场的青草香，让这属于Iker的气息支撑着他的呼吸，支撑他暂时离开床铺去从床头柜里翻找出润滑液和保险套，支撑他在无法与Iker肌肤相亲的短暂瞬间不至于缺氧晕倒。

Gigi的手贴上Iker裸露的大腿内侧时才察觉到他细密的颤抖，抬起头关切道：“Iker？你还好么？”男孩儿的嗓音已经能拧出水来，忙不迭点着头说是的，是的，Gigi，我想要。

他从第一天起就惊异于男孩子的坦诚，’我想要’，那是被命运格外优待的幸运儿才能率性说出的最任性又最可爱的要求。原来Iker也如此想得到他，原来自己不是孤身一人。他的心餳化了，语言也跟着软成甜蜜的诗篇：“Iker，不管你想要什么都会有的。”并不只是说，你要什么我都会给的，那远远不够，而是不管你要什么世界都为你在银托盘里准备好了，对众生来说很残酷的生活，对你来说会像一只小狗一样向你摇着尾巴，主动卧到你的脚边，它对你非这样偏心不可。Gigi咽下他未能说出口的值得写进情书里的祝福，酿成亲吻印在男孩柔嫩的大腿根上。一口吞下那些细腻的颤抖，吞下司汤达的盐树枝，吞下你。

Iker的腰肢随之弓起来，手指插进Gigi的发丝里去，又害怕抓痛了他，迷路的手像头一次坐恋人摩托车后座的女孩那样，不知道该抱上腰还是该捏衣角。Gigi决定把男孩这点理智的体贴也全咬碎，埋下头去深深吞入柱身，吸出水声啧啧作响，对方果然害羞地抬起手臂遮住脸，好像这样Gigi看不见他脸上的红潮就不知道他有多么情动一样，他不知道自己全身的皮肤都泛着晚霞的颜色，粉红的，闪着光的。Gigi的大手抓着他的大腿根把他的下身推起来，口腔包裹住龟头，嘴唇箍住冠状沟，听Iker的喘气声越发沉重，便啵地一声从嘴里抽出性器，鼻尖向下拱去，亲吻了沉甸甸的囊袋，进而拿手推开圆润的臀瓣。舌头挤进高热的股缝时Iker尖叫出声，整个人都弹起来，要不是Gigi少年时在帕尔玛训练出的反应力，很可能会被Iker踢到脑袋。他笑着抓住Iker的脚踝把他拽回来，像安抚小动物那样亲亲他柔软的膝窝，告诉他：“没事的，你在伯纳乌洗过澡了，不是吗？”说着他重新俯下身，先试探性地咬一口男孩的臀瓣，听对方只是哼了一声，没有要再踢自己一脚的意思，便再一次将脸埋进对方股间。舌尖先是灵巧地在紧闭的穴口画着圈，把Iker整个人舔得湿而软，身体也跟着放松下来，Gigi借势趁虚而入，脸再往里埋了一点，舌尖推开那层叠的褶皱侵入紧致又湿滑的天鹅绒。他听到Iker猛然抽气，颤抖着念出迷乱的母语，Gigi勉强能辨认其中有天啊，上帝啊，以及几句与性交有关的脏话。如此搭配有渎神嫌疑，这一切本就是天地难容，但植物向阳飞蛾趋光，他以为生灵本性不该被庸人发明来自扰的那一套道德系统约束。这当然是诡辩，他知道的，可是此时荒谬绝伦的逻辑自恰已经足够给他借口继续下去，毕竟，身下那个男孩儿不住地叫着他的名字，在催促他呢。  
Iker觉得自己的整个下身都被男人的舌头与津液驯服了，那温暖湿润的嘴离开自己的臀部的时候，他甚至放荡地挺起腰去挽留他。好在Gigi绝不会让他寂寞太久，两根手指埋进身体的过程并不轻松，他以为他已经被舌头操开了，原来还是紧得要命。Gigi自诩不是非常有耐心的人，可是上帝啊，他愿意把一辈子耗在这张床上。他不厌其烦甚至乐在其中地揉按着依旧羞赧的肉穴，直到揉出一个湿哒哒的小口，手指进入的瞬间多情的肠肉就缠上来，他不敢想自己是不是第一个有幸品尝这具身躯的男人，那太自作多情，但是无论从前是哪个混蛋进入过Iker，他都是个无比幸运的混蛋。仅仅是吞入了三根手指，Iker已经在床上喘个没完，他颤抖的尾音让Gigi以为他是紧张害怕，然而男孩儿带着哭腔开了口：“拜托，Gigi……别弄我了，进来好不好？”

原来他的体贴根本跑错方向。好不好？当然好，比七月的草莓还要好，比小孩子的笑声还要好。Gigi把自己撑起来，牙咬住袋子的一角无比利落地撕掉，保险套从来没这么顺畅地套上过，一切都太顺利了，顺利得让他错觉这所谓很错很错的事其实是全宇宙蓄谋已久的盛大惊喜。龟头抵住翕动的穴口时Iker发出噎住的声音，可缠上Gigi腰际的双腿暗示着他毫无退缩之意。他亲吻着西班牙男孩锐利的下巴，把他跟许多门将相比略微娇小的身躯整个搂在怀里，顺着男孩抬起臀部的角度缓缓推入。Gigi对自己的尺寸有数，即使是有经验的伴侣，想要完全吞入也绝非易事。进去三分之二的时候Iker果然吃痛地叫了他一声，蹙着眉头把手放在因为紧张而起伏的腹部。Gigi体贴地揉按他柔软的小腹，把他的唇瓣含在嘴里舔咬吮吸，另一只手将那小得可爱的乳首衔在指尖揉捏把玩，直把Iker伺候得浑身酥软，后穴也适应了性器不近人情的尺寸，逐渐软化下来。Gigi这才立马抓着对方的腰往里一挺，没有逃跑余地的小门将惊叫了一声，觉得自己像座被破冰船贯穿的冰山，咸咸的海水灌进来，泪腺跟着开始违章。Gigi没料到这一出，面对男孩止不住的眼泪突然着了慌，他以为自己做了十恶不赦的坏事，忙不迭地道歉，甚至急着要抽出去。

“等等......别走！”Iker摇着头一把抓住他的大臂，红着眼眶抽噎的样子甚是可怜，可水汽后面的大眼睛写满了坚定，“是因为太舒服了。嗯……你动一动？”

他这才松了口气，俯身吻去对方的眼泪，说：“ 我还以为我弄疼你了。”

“我也不知道为什么，”Iker也在拿手背胡乱抹着眼泪，可是一眨眼就有更多液体滚落，“可能我太高兴了吧。”

Gigi一时哑然，完蛋了，这个西班牙人迟早会要了他的命。他深深地呼吸，手中男孩的臀瓣与掌心的弧度契合到了让他忍不住胡思乱想的程度，他咬住自己的口腔内侧，缓缓挺动腰。

Iker的眼角绯红一片，直把脑袋往男人怀里钻，身体里那根硕大不会给他逃走的机会，即使他从决定留下的那一刻就没再想过要逃。这是他自己选的，打开双腿打开身体还是打开潘多拉的魔盒，可是Gigi搂着他的手臂那样可靠，又怎么会是洪水猛兽。他希望Gigi不要那么小心，借着身体深处被顶弄的快感咬着下唇哼了几声，对方的呼吸声果然急促起来，下身的动作也陡然凶狠起来。Iker跟着呻吟出声，而比自己的呻吟声更让他害羞的是湿淋淋的后穴被重重抽插出的水声。他对自己的身体感到陌生，他疑惑自己是怎么盛下这么多水分的。泪水在脸上淌得乱七八糟，后穴也泥泞不堪得几乎像个女孩子，被夹在两人小腹间的性器更是兴奋地把前液抹得到处都是。Gigi像是操过他无数次那样迅速找到了绝妙的角度，每一下都顶得他的敏感点一阵酸麻。他觉得小腹在剧烈收缩着，被抽插得烂熟透红的肉穴的触觉跟着无限放大，这比他最疯狂的性幻想还要富有想象力，毕竟人永远不能对自己从未体验的快感感同身受。迷乱中他胡乱抓住Gigi的手，修长的、光滑的、未经装饰的手。

Gigi顺势把Iker的双手钉牢在头顶，那双无所不能的手现在被他死死困住，他以为自己没有这么俗气，但征服欲仍然激得他肾上腺素飙升。他甚至不曾意识到自己操干男孩的频率与力道有多么直白，粗长的阴茎不讲情面地捅进肠道深处，又在抽出的时候残酷地碾过敏感的前列腺。Iker口中的字句从西语降级成破碎的、无法辨认的呜咽，哭得上气不接下气，被推上快感的悬崖时浑身抖个不停，然而即使是在这样的当下，却还在扬起脑袋试图向Gigi讨要更多肌肤之亲。Gigi低下头任由对方撒娇似地舔吻自己的下巴，一只手仍禁锢着那双手，另一只钻到两人之间去。指尖碰到湿得不像话的顶端的时候，Iker被这突如其来的刺激惊得发出一声长长的尖叫，原本乖顺的双手也挣扎起来：“不要、Gigi——”他满脸通红地扭动着身子，Gigi差点按不住他，“不要，我、我还不想射，我还想要你……”

话说到这份上，Gigi再不顺着对方的意，就显得太不解风情。他放开男孩兴奋得直淌水的性器，转而一把搂住他的腰把他抱起来。原本抵在肠壁上的粗大阴茎因为姿势改变而横冲直撞塞进身体的更深处，Iker被地心引力钉在体内的巨物上，再也忍不住哭喊出声，哑着嗓子告饶：“好深、好深嗯嗯嗯——”而始作俑者只是再一次挺起腰，挤进不可思议的深度，把完全打开的肉穴操得咕啾作响，先前挤进去的润滑液混着肠液一股脑地被挤出来，又被不断撞击的囊袋打在会阴上，整个屁股都是一副被好好欺负过的湿哒哒黏糊糊景象。Iker已经喊不出什么，被干得迷迷糊糊，汗淋淋的脑袋靠在Gigi怀里，把肩头舔咬得潮湿一片。等到Gigi终于开始射精的时候，怀里的小门将已经干高潮了一次，没得到照顾的性器吐了Gigi一肚子的前列腺液。Gigi抖着腰在Iker身体里追逐着快感的尾巴，同时飞快地撸动Iker的阴茎。男孩剧烈抽气，原本已经被完全操开的软烂后穴此时把插在里面的性器咬得死紧，Gigi觉得自己的脑子都要被他榨出来了，但是哪又怎样，他甘愿当这风流鬼。

做舒服了的男孩还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，浑身犯懒不想动，干脆把大把时间花在跟Gigi凌乱地接吻。软下去的性器还被他含在后穴里，再经这一撩拨，免不了又有精神起来的冲动。Gigi帮他抹掉满脸的泪和汗，怕他累得厉害，推推他，说你再不起来，我得去浴室自行解决了。

“谁说的？”Iker歪着头问他，说着塌腰往下坐了坐，又换上得意的语气，道：“我没那么脆，进一线队以来我还没受伤过呢。”

Gigi吃吃笑着掐了一把他的臀肉，迎接挑战：“好啊，那我就陪你耗一整晚上。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们一直闹到月亮都落了才收场，Iker因为运动员雷打不动的生物钟而醒过来的时候，统共睡了不过四个钟，浑身上下都酸疼，酸是酸梅的酸，疼是疼爱的疼。他在想要不要偷偷溜走，可是那样无异于给昨晚盖章定性为偷腥，他以为不是的，这一晚太过美好，美好得没有对不起谁。况且，Gigi没有戴订婚戒指。而讽刺就在于此，没有戴订婚戒指就如同’别去想大象’，越否认越真实。Iker躺在床上左一个主意右一个主意，甚至没发觉身边的人已经醒了。那人在耳边问：“你想什么呢？”Iker吓了一跳，一回头就是那双蓝眼睛深不见底，轻而易举淹没戒指和大象和他没有章法的胡思乱想。他回答说，想你什么时候才起来。Gigi接过对方话里埋怨的意思，变成一粒糖还给他：“原来是在想我。”话毕他凑过去亲吻了小门将浅色的唇，移开的时候却见对方瞪大眼睛仿佛想起家里煤气没关，而事情的严重性似乎也不亚于家里煤气没关——Iker说：“我九点要公开训练！”

Gigi的心登时提到了嗓子眼，一翻身坐起来看手机屏幕上赫然显示着九点十二，他惊恐地回过头去，却见西班牙男孩捂着肚子在床上笑得打滚——“我骗你的！今天我休假，”他大笑着告诉Gigi，“你真该看看你刚刚的表情！”

Gigi也跟着笑了，他搂过上气不接下气的Iker，啃了一口他的下颚线，道：“你是个比我更好的演员，应该给你颁个奖的，是不是？”

怀里的人顺势把腿缠到Gigi的小腿上，反问：“那我的奖呢？”

Gigi笑道：“我来看你的比赛了，这样还不算奖励么？”

Iker垂下眼睛微笑了，随后抬起头看进Gigi的眼底，说：“Gigi，我真的很高兴你能来。”

他捏了捏他的耳垂，回答：“我也很高兴我能来。”

“那么，你今天有什么安排么？”

“看情况。如果有人愿意陪我，带我到处逛逛的话，我就呆在马德里。如果没有，”他叹了口气，“我只好今天就回去了。”

Iker低着头玩酒店床上棉质枕套的一角，问：“你不急着走？你未婚妻没在等你吗？”

“她是个模特，比我忙得多。她现在在纽约呢。”Gigi如实相告。

“啊。”

Iker只淡淡讲了一个’啊 ’就讲完了，甚至不是一句话一个字，只是一声响。Gigi本来可以放任这段对话这样结束，就像《爱在黎明破晓时》不拍下一部也没有什么。可谁甘心让这个故事结束。他看Iker翻了个身平躺在床上的侧脸，轻声道：“你是不是想说什么。”

Iker也不敷衍他，冲天花板上没开的灯笑了一笑，说：“我想说，怪不得你会来看球赛的。”

Gigi翻过身趴在床上，用手臂把上半身撑起来，探出头去把Iker的视线都引到自己脸上来。“我是因为有个男孩邀请我才来看球赛的，”他本来想说’漂亮男孩’，但那太不真诚了，而他是绝对真诚的，“我绝不能让他失望。”

Iker望着他笑了：“那我也不能让你失望了。”好在Iker又轻易地相信了他，他好像就是有这种特质，因为知道世界上只存在彩虹和棉花糖，所以什么都愿意相信。Iker从床上坐起来，尽管下身仍然酸胀，总还是带着运动员的利落优雅。内裤早就被扔到不知道哪里去了，他裸着身子走向浴室，边对Gigi说： “我先去洗个澡，吃了早餐以后我们就出门逛逛，怎么样？”

意大利男人在床上饶有趣味地盯着男孩光裸的脊背与腰窝，回答：“都听你的。”话毕他躺回床上，两只手垫在脑袋底下假寐，却又听见对方叫他：“Gigi.”他把眼睛打开一条缝望过去，小门将从浴室门口探出一个脑袋来，鼻梁和脸颊上泛着红，他从床上都能看的一清二楚。男孩欲言又止，半张脸都藏在门框后面同时也藏住了笑意，轻声问：“你要不要一起？”

 

换作五年前，十八岁的Iker会带Gigi去坐着公交到处瞎逛；换作三年前，二十岁的Iker也会带着Gigi去坐着公交到处瞎逛；甚至就在两年前的那个五月到来之前，不满二十一岁的Iker在离他生日还有仅仅五天之前，还是能够带着Gigi去坐着公交到处瞎逛。但是那天他拿起剪刀轻易剪掉了球衣的袖子，将他籍籍无名的板凳生涯和无忧无虑的少年时代一并剪下，在他来得及理解之前，他踩进了这人声鼎沸的成年生活。

最后他们又钻进了Iker的车里，他本想问Gigi想去哪，可是Gigi无论是此时在副驾驶座上，还是今早靠在枕头上，或者昨天夜里Iker坐在他怀里轻轻摇晃的时候，无时无刻不流露出一种纸船的神情，愿意让河流载去任何地方的神情。Iker生出一股恃宠而骄的自信，他可以带Gigi去任何一个角落对方都不会有怨言，即使仅仅是今天一日限定，受限定的自由也是自由。

马德里街头，最不重要的日子里也是摩肩擦踵的，Iker踩了油门往南开。他们把上午耗在车上，下午则留给阿兰胡埃斯。他们在阿兰胡埃斯的巷子里穿梭的时候，Gigi问起：“我想知道你跟男人的第一次是什么样的。”

Iker狡黠地睨了他一眼，反问：“如果我跟你说昨天就是我跟男人的第一次呢？”

蓝眼睛的意大利人哼了一声，摇头说：“我才不信。”

Iker问：“我表现得太热情了？”

“你这种漂亮男孩，”谢天谢地，他终于说出了憋了一上午的’漂亮男孩’，“不可能二十三岁才遇到跟你上床的男人吧。”

Iker瞥了他两眼，笑道：“好吧，我的第一次……我当时十四岁，跟我的同学Antonio。他不爱踢足球，但他是我们班上最聪明的孩子，蓝眼睛，黑头发，比我高一点，”说着他抬起眼打量了一眼身边的意大利人，又翘着嘴角把眼神收回，“我们去露营的时候被分在同一个帐篷里，晚上风特别大，我们都睡不着，”他逐渐压低自己的声音，“然后他就从后面抱住了我，把手放在我裆上。”

Gigi挑眉道：“然后他给你撸了一发？”

Iker把手插进牛仔裤口袋，漫无目的地踢着路上的小石子儿，脸上却自顾自微笑起来：“嗯，然后我也给他撸了一发。”

“当时你被撸舒服的时候有哭吗？”

”Gigi！“他说着抬手肘击男人的侧腰，自己又忍不住笑了。

Gigi一把抓住了他的手，顺势牵着不放了，”好好好，你也可以随便问我一个问题。“

Iker思考了一会儿，问：“你父母知道你喜欢男人的时候是什么反应？”

“我父母？”Gigi的笑促狭得像这幽长的窄巷，“这个话题可不怎么浪漫。你不如还是问我的第一次吧。”

好在这条巷子已经走到了尽头，好在Iker没有要追问下去的意思。他们一脚踏进阳光明媚的大街上，Gigi识时务地放开手里的手。Iker问：“好吧。你的第一次是什么样的？”

“是在我十五岁的时候。”

“十五岁？怎么可能？”Iker难以置信地看着他，“我以为你会很早的。”

“真的，我小时候长得可不好看，也没人喜欢我。”

Iker扭过头看他，看他用最自信的语气讲没人喜欢他，寥寥几笔就是一出生动荒诞剧。而Iker却想提出反对意见——“可是你十七岁的时候，那么……”那么什么？他突然不知道了。他只知道那个炎热的夏天里他独自躲在房间里看来自意大利的碟片，屏幕上十七岁少年的鹅黄色衬衣亮得极富侵略性，而不经人事的男孩儿有关性的贫瘠疆土之上自此金戈铁马起来。他在年少的记忆里短暂地迷路，一直到Gigi问他：“我是不是你第一个性幻想的名人？”男人语气玩世不恭又洞若观火，像他的蓝眼睛。Iker急忙收起思绪，打趣道：“我第一个性幻想的名人是小甜甜布兰妮。”

Gigi的表情好像刚刚撞见一只会飞的猪，又不好对此做出评价，欲言又止，只憋出一个：“……真的？”

“真的。”Iker清清嗓子，正色道。

Gigi把他看了又看，终于笑着摇了摇头，没有继续问下去。他们在阿兰胡埃斯用了晚饭，又开车去河边散步直到深夜。到了该回去的时间，两人钻进车里，Iker问：“你是要回酒店，还是？”

还是后面似乎跟着很多种可能性，Gigi敏锐地捕捉到对方的暗示，问：“还有其他的选项？”

Iker的手指在方向盘上打出紧张的节拍，道：“也可以去我家。”

“哦？”Gigi挑起眉毛，“好大胆的邀请。”

Iker年轻的脸上再次浮现出他处理一记单刀时的神情：“当守门员可不能害怕冒险。”

 

Gigi没来得及想也没敢去想Iker的住所是怎样一番光景，因此甫一推门，再寻常景象对他来讲都是惊喜。Iker一边道歉说屋子里乱，一边收起餐桌上的报纸。Gigi顺手去抚摸架子上绿植的叶片，温柔得像是对待自己的孩子。他出神片刻，回神时见Iker端了两杯洋甘菊茶出来，靠着厨房的门看着他。Gigi收回手，冲他笑一笑，问他怎么了。Iker摇摇头，笑吟吟走过来把热茶递给他，自己先抿了一口，又道：“你跟这里很搭。”他见Gigi露出些许不解神情，解释道：“我第一次被召进一线队的时候，老队员说，我看起来一点也不像头一次进一线队，我看起来已经是伯纳乌的常客了。你看起来也像是这里的常客了，Gigi.”

Gigi低着头看对方乌黑的睫毛，柔声道：“你愿意的话，我很乐意做这里的常客。”

他们在客厅接吻，在卧室做爱。前一天晚上两人喝了点酒，酒不醉人人自醉，醉醺醺的，再激烈的性事也像是一场春梦；而今夜夜凉如水，浇醒一场好梦，梦之外是比梦更好的、看得见摸得着的彼此。Gigi把Iker搂在怀里，无限温情地挺动腰肢，男孩就跟着轻轻摇荡，荡出一片永不会亮的温柔黑夜。

Iker在温柔的黑夜里醒过来，身边的床单还是温暖的，身上的痕迹不知什么时候已经被Gigi清理干净了，夜光闹钟显示现在是夜里两点，他睡了不过一个钟。他揉着惺忪的睡眼看出去，大床正对着通向阳台的玻璃推拉门，门的那一头，Gigi靠着阳台的栏杆，嘴边一小朵烟花在黑暗里盛开又熄灭。隔着这道玻璃门，男人边吸烟边讲电话，低着头含着笑，是景是画，是人人都可信手取得的河流。Iker盘着腿把脑袋撑在手上，看了又看，仿佛可以把全世界的时间耗在这里。最后他下了床，捡起先前踢掉在地上的毯子裹在身上，拉开玻璃门，凛凛的风从脸上掠过，那景那画便有了温度，他闯进画里。其时Gigi正合上手机的盖子，见他走过来，把他揽进怀里，问怎么起来了。Iker的后背贴着Gigi的胸口，靠在对方怀里打了个哈欠，也不问他怎么这么晚讲电话，又是在跟谁讲电话。不知道过了多久，他的卷发被风吹得乱七八糟的时候，他开口了：“Gigi，今天我说我第一个性幻想的名人是小甜甜布兰妮，是骗你的。”

Gigi饶有趣味地把下巴搁在Iker的肩头，轻声道：“是吗。”

“嗯，”他困了，嘴巴也跟着信马由缰起来，“但你也不是我第一个性幻想的名人，你对我来说好像不能算一个名人。”他拿起Gigi环在腰上的左手，把玩那一根根修长的手指，“你看，我知道你的时候才十四岁，对名人不名人还没有什么概念。Gigi，我很难形容，但是这些年来我看了你在各种电影里的模样，就好像我一直在你身边一样。名人是一个很遥远的概念，有一种你永远不会认识他的前提在里面，但你，我那天第一次见你，即使你在整个宴会厅的最那头，我却想着一定要去跟你打个招呼，就好像，就好像我们认识了很多年一样。我知道这很俗套——”

“我明白。”Gigi打断他，归燕打断寒天一般的亲切的语调，然后他告诉Iker：“我也觉得我们认识了很多年。”他们相处的时日尚短，彼此身上还有太多等待发掘，所以Gigi从前总在找些问题问。可是这会儿，他的词不达意与言不由衷被完美地补全了，语言反而显得累赘。于是他握着Iker的手臂把他转过来，男孩儿抬着眼瞧他，用榛子色的大眼睛问他怎么了。他握着阳台上的木质栏杆，把Iker困在自己与马德里深夜无人的街道之间，说：“我要在大庭广众之下吻你了。”

 

 

一年里的夏天过去了，剩下的日子都像是苟活。到第二年开春的时候，Gigi的婚事已经因为种种原因延后两次，终是不能再拖。这一年间，他在工作之余时不时地抽出时间往西班牙跑，而Iker因为日程规律而紧张的缘故，从没来意大利找过他。很偶尔地，Iker会抓住那么两个假期，他们就一起去希腊或者法国逛一圈。那天他们在希腊的海上乘船，躺在甲板上晒太阳的时候，Iker摘下墨镜扭过头来问他：“Gigi，你是不是要结婚了？”

Gigi被晒得全身上下连骨头都懒散，只疏慵地回一个尾音拉长了的“嗯”，没有别的话。Iker也没有别的要问，重新戴上墨镜去数浪花。这时Gigi才渐渐被海风吹得清醒过来，问：“消息都传到西班牙去了？”

“报纸上都刊出来了，”Iker伸了个懒腰，微笑道，“你名气很大。”

Gigi喝一口柠檬气泡水，解释道：“老早就定下来要结婚，再拖也不合适了。”

“之前为什么要延后来着？”Iker转过头来，好奇地问。

他从来没有想过这个问题。其实也没有为什么，就像结婚这件事本身也没有为什么，只是恋爱久了就想换种生活方式，他没有非要把生命里的所有事件都附上一个意义的习惯，生命本来整个徒劳。他知道这样跟Iker解释，Iker也一定能懂，可是Iker的生活太有意义了，他不想他懂。于是他说：“之前总觉得还有很多事没准备好，不想太仓促。”

“你现在准备好了么？”男孩的语气里倒没有半点揶揄之情，他的关怀绝对真挚。

他想了想，说：“现在我发现，很多事情都不能等到万事具备才去行动。”

Iker不置可否，转而问：“那你想要准备一个什么样的婚礼呢？”

“我想要一个非常盛大的，让所有人都知道的那种。”

这种行事风格显然与Iker的人生信条相悖，他被自己的想象逗笑了，道：“所有人都知道？你甚至没告诉我。”

“你不是所有人，Iker，”他扭过头看西班牙男孩，语气万分笃定，很早久得此结论似的，“你是你。”

西班牙男孩却把头转向大海，抿着嘴笑得清淡。片刻，Iker站起来扯了扯泳裤，说：“我们去游泳吧。”

几周后Iker正在基地的餐厅里吃早餐，当地的娱乐报纸拿一页篇幅刊登出Gianluigi Buffon大婚的照片，黑西装白裙子，香槟喷洒出星星点点，让他想起撞碎在船上的伯罗奔尼撒的晶莹浪花。可定睛一看又发现不是香槟，是亲友们出于祝福而撒向两人的大米。这仪式很有仪式感，传统，周正，盛大，美满，是Iker想象了无数遍的那样。也正因为想象过无数遍，此时报纸上的白纸黑字更像是一则每晚都能看见的电视广告，观众到了熟视无睹的程度，可以不留遗憾地转台。


End file.
